Electrical devices have components that can generate, or be affected by electromagnetic interference (EMI, also known as radio frequency interference). Sometimes it is critical to attenuate EMI so that the device will comply with governmental or industry standards. To attenuate EMI, the electronic component is typically placed inside a metal container (e.g., a “can”) that forms a Faraday shield around the component. The process of forming shielding around individual electronic components is laborious and expensive. The walls of cans are formed into frames for each component by stamping or bending metal sheets. The frames are soldered to the printed circuit board (PCB), individual or several electronic components are located inside of the frame, a metal top is placed over the frame, and the can is soldered shut. Because the dimensions of the can is larger than the component or components being shielded, the can occupies more space on the PCB than the components. This, in turn, may require the device to be larger than desired. Moreover, if the electronic component needs troubleshooting or reworking, it is difficult to open the can, and sometimes the electronic component is damaged while trying to open the can.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is EMI shielding and its method of manufacture that is inexpensive and easy to implement for a variety of differently shaped and dimensioned electronic components.